


Here Comes Murdock Cottontail

by Sparrowsverse



Category: A-Team (TV), A-Team All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face goes to pick up Murdock from the VA and finds an infestation instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Murdock Cottontail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ateamfanfic challenge #2. Many thanks to winks7985 for the wonderful beta!

“Why am I the one who always picks up Murdock?” Face groused as Hannibal drove him up to the front of the VA.

“Because you have the most charm, Face,” Hannibal smiled at Face. “And the nurses like you.”

“The nurses want to take me home and mother me to death,” Face muttered.

“Nothing wrong with a little love and affection.”

Face merely harrumphed and got out of the car.

As Face entered the VA, he noticed something was off; there were no patients around, only nurses, orderlies and doctors.

Walking up to the front desk, Face casually leaned against the wood frame. “Hello nurse,” he began with a smile. “I’m here to pick up my cousin Murdock. You see, its Easter time and we’d like him home for a day or two to celebrate the holiday.”

The nurse barely looked up from her paperwork as she answered. “If you have the appropriate paperwork and can find him, then you are welcome to take him for a couple of days.”

“What do you mean, find him?” Face asked curiously.

She merely pointed towards the mess hall.

Taking that as a cue, Face walked down and opened the heavy double doors. His eyes widened comically as he took in the surrounding chaos.

From what he could make out, all the patients were dressed in Easter Bunny suits.

“Oh boy,” Face muttered as he wandered amongst everyone.

Spying a familiar cap on top of a pink bunny suit, he made his way over.

A pink paw waved in Face’s direction as the bunny tightened his grip on his Easter basket in the other pink paw. “Face man! Welcome to the Bunny Farm!”

“I would’ve preferred the Playboy bunnies myself, but it’s certainly interesting, Murdock,” Face commented.

Murdock then adopted a wounded look, which was quite the feat since his face wasn’t visible. “They wouldn’t return my calls.”

“Next time.” Face patted Murdock on his shoulder. “C’mon, I got Hannibal waiting outside; we need you for a mission.”

“But bunnies don’t fly, Face,” Murdock protested as he hopped down from the table he was standing on to the ground.

“Well, the bunny needs to grow some wings quickly,” Face grinned at his friend.

“I suppose I could do that, but I gotta hide my eggs first.”

“Can’t you do that when you get back?” Face whined at Murdock.

“But by then Easter will be over!” Murdock cried out. “De children, they will be disappointed!”

“Fine, fine, we’ll go hide your eggs,” Face agreed quickly. Anything to get them out of the VA and into the car as soon as possible.

Murdock led them all over the VA from other patient’s rooms, to doctor rooms, to the nurse stations and even the bathrooms.

It took them nearly an hour.

“Are we almost done? Hannibal is going to skin us alive!” Face worriedly said.

Murdock then handed Face a brightly coloured red egg.

“Now we are done.”

“Aw, thanks, Murdock! You didn’t have to,” Face smiled at his friend and gently tucked the egg in his jacket pocket. “But now we have to go buddy!”

Face led a hopping Murdock out of the VA, and he continued to hop every inch of the way to the van where Hannibal was still patiently waiting.

“Lieutenant,” Hannibal said, nodding to Face. “Captain.” He then nodded to the Bunny suited Murdock.

“Colonel,” the two replied back.

Face closed the door to the van and soon enough the trio was off and away from the VA.

Murdock stared mournfully at his empty basket and Face was calculating the money needed to pull off this particular mission when Hannibal took a corner too sharp.

Face went flying into the Van’s door where he heard the sounds of an egg cracking and liquid trickling down onto his pant leg.

“EGGBERT!!!” Murdock cried out hysterically. “YOU KILLED EGGBERT, FACE!!”

Face gave a grimaced smile at Murdock and could only think this was the perfect way for the mission to start.

 _Oh well, at least it isn’t egg on my face._


End file.
